Affairs at 15
by The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past
Summary: I promise never to fall inlove." A 11 year old Macy said to her best friend... if only she knew that this promise would be broken.JONAS Nacy
1. Intro

**Affairs at 15**

Being the youngest of 7 children isn't easy. I Macy Misa , declare that I will never fall in love with anyone.

Families:

Paul and Maria:

Amanda (Married) and Cassandra - 29(Single)

Paul Jr. - 26 (Has a son Paul III - 7)

Mel- 22 (Single)

Jessica(4 months pregnant) & Vanessa (Single) - 19

Macy - 15 ( Single)

Tom & Amanda Lucas:

Kevin(Single)- 18

Joe & Nick - 16 (Single)

Frankie- 8 ( Single)

Andrew and Melissa Malone:

Stella- 15 (single)

* * *

Intro-

When my dad was 12 he was playing baseball in the park with his best friends Tom Lucas and Andrew Malone. It was an ordinary day , until he saw a beautiful golden haired girl and her redhead best friend. The two girls walked over and immediately went to his friends. he was all alone until a friend of his , Maria came over and they talked.

When the young friends turned 15 they decided to share their first everything together. You name it and they did it. When they were a young age of 15 they had twin girls. Amanda and Cassandra Misa were the apples of the, and their friends eyes. when they were 18 they intriduced their only boy to the world and named him after the father. They were happy as can be then they waited 4 years before they reproduce again having my older sister Mel , not Melanie ; her name is Mel. Then came another set of twins 2 years later , Jessica and Vanessa. They were labled the problem children. Jess got preggo at 18 and lets just say Nessa isnt the quiet type. Then last came me ; Macy Misa. The youngest of the Misa Children.

When I was 11 I swore never to fall inlove it wasnt for me; I would say to myself. The reason becuase I wouldnt want to be a teen mom like my mom or weeping over how no one could love me like Vanessa.

I was convinced that was what my life would be like until Joe Lucas asked me out.

* * *

This is Nacy , dont worry about the Joe asking her out thing. Joe is the only good guy to be nice to her , his brothers dont count. You will understand. Just understand that none of the story would have happened unless Joe asked Macy out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Affairs at 15**

Being the youngest of 7 children isn't easy. I Macy Misa , declare that I will never fall in love with anyone.

Families:

Paul and Maria:

Amanda (Married) and Cassandra - 29(Single)

Paul Jr. - 26 (Has a son Paul III - 7)

Mel- 22 (Single)

Jessica(4 months pregnant) & Vanessa (Single) - 19

Macy - 15 ( Single)

Tom & Amanda Lucas:

Kevin(Single)- 18

Joe & Nick - 16 (Single)

Frankie- 8 ( Single)

Andrew and Melissa Malone:

Stella- 15 (single)

* * *

**Macy's POV**

"Macy , just think about it." Joe my best guy friend said to me .

"Why would I want to go out with you? Joe I only want to be friends with you." I said as we walked to my locker.

"I do too Macy , but Stella wants to date Van Dork. I wanna make her jealous , she means alot to me Macy." Joe pleaded me.

"Fine , but never again." I glared at him and he hugged me .

"Thank you Macy!" He squeezed me tightly.

"No problem , but never again." I said to him.

"I promise. So did you know Nick is coming home this weekend?" Joe said to me as soon as we got to my locker. He was helping me with my books.

"So? What does it matter , he is only a genius right? One more day of boring stories from genius school." I giggled .

"Actually he is going to be home for regular school now. Plus Kevin is graduating in a few months , so he wanted to be home for that. " Joe explained Nicks motives for coming home.

"Well... I still dont think it will be fun with nick around." I shrugged.

"Common Macy , lighten up a little." Joe said to me.

"Fine , but only for you. Joe no one will ever replace you." I tease him.

Then he rolls his eyes dramaticly "Coming fromt he girl who swears she will never fall inlove."

"Whatever Drama king." I push him lightly and the bell rings.

* * *

the date is on . I will have pics on what people look like. Is Nick good or bad? Is Kevin good or bad? Is anyone good or bad? All questions will be answered with the next chapter which will be posted on wednesday. So just review by then and I will answer your questions! Also deciding on what sequals I should make/ continue.... one of them is in the writing precess andone is one may be deleted and rewritten.

Also Banner up on Wednesday.


	3. chapter 2

**Affairs at 15**

Being the youngest of 7 children isn't easy. I Macy Misa , declare that I will never fall in love with anyone.

Families:

Paul and Maria:

Amanda (Married) and Cassandra - 29(Single)

Paul Jr. - 26 (Has a son Paul III - 7)

Mel- 22 (Single)

Jessica(4 months pregnant) & Vanessa (Single) - 19

Macy - 15 ( Single)

Tom & Amanda Lucas:

Kevin(Single)- 21

Joe - 18 ( Single)

Nick - 17 (Single)

Frankie- 8 ( Single)

Andrew and Melissa Malone:

Stella- 15 (single)

* * *

**Macy's POV**

I was on my double date with Joe , Stella , and Van Dork. Though it was only me and Van Dork because Joe and Stella are outside the restraunt fighting over how Joe could crash the date bringing me. Nick is late to meet us here , which is never like HIM. He is usually on time and all that. He was as clsoe to me as Joe was. By the way I remember him is that he had glasses and never a smile. He always had his guitar with him. If your wondering how I met the Lucas boys ... then you will have to wait.

"Um I am just going to go..." Van Dork said leaving.

Correction now here I am alone.

The restraunt was nice and all. Fancy , but not my style. Especially when you are sitting all alone.

Suddenly a cute waitor walked by checking me out. He looked to old for me , though would you blame him? Joe got to play life size barbie with me. He decided instead of a nice pair of pants and a nice shirt with my cute sneakers . I am in a blue dress with heals. A TINY blue dress. It seemed he planned this with Stella.

How convientent that im here alone ? Maybe they are trying to get rid of me! What did i do wrong...... OMJ. Was becuase i screwed up the Stellavator by mistake?

Then HE walked in. This boy looked so familliar. The curly hair was a dead give away. Black formal shirt with black pants, Blue tie?

'JOE LUCAS IS TOTALLY DEAD!' I seethed in my mind. This was a set up! I should have known , Joe and Stella have been trying to play matchmaker for months. Who better to set me up with than Nick?

"Where are they?" Nick said as soon as he got over .

"Good to see you too." I smiled at Nick preparing for him to hug me and say hello , but nope.

"Yeah , Yeah... so where are they?" He looked around the restraunt.

"How would I know? I have been sitting alone for the past 20 minutes." I shrugged.

Nick then muttered something and sat down in a huff.

"Just great." Nick and I said at the same time.

* * *

Sorry my computer broke down. REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3 , contest

**Affairs at 15**

Being the youngest of 7 children isn't easy. I Macy Misa , declare that I will never fall in love with anyone.

Families:

Paul and Maria:

Amanda (Married) and Cassandra - 29(Single)

Paul Jr. - 26 (Has a son Paul III - 7)

Mel- 22 (Single)

Jessica(4 months pregnant) & Vanessa (Single) - 19

Macy - 15 ( Single)

Tom & Amanda Lucas:

Kevin(Single)- 21

Joe - 18 ( Single)

Nick - 17 (Single)

Frankie- 8 ( Single)

Andrew and Melissa Malone:

Stella- 15 (single)

* * *

**Macy's POV**

"I hate you." I said to Nick as we walked home in the rain , well to Nick's home.

"Wonderful." Nick replied rolling his eyes.

"So why did you come back." I asked Nick trying to make the walk to his house more comfortable. "Was genius school not good enough for you?" I laughed at my last comment.

"Actually it wasnt." He said looking or squinting me in the eye.

"Wait why?" I asked him.

"I went for all the wrong reasons." He looked at me.

"You know , the old Nick would tell me anything." I smiled at him trying to get info out of him.

"Well the new Nick , is different." He said to me in a serious tone.

"So what formed this new Nick?" I looked at him.

" A bitch , a broken heart , and basicly a few bad decisions." He looked at me.

" Sounds tough." I looked at him.

"It was , but I got over it." He smiled.

"Did she break your heart?" I asked.

" You cant break what's already broken." He said flattly and we soon arrived to his house.

* * *

Short I know. If you want just send me a URL to a picture of a banner you made for the story , because best one will be the official banner for the story.

Contest ends thursday!


	5. chapter 4 , very dark!

**Affairs at 15**

Being the youngest of 7 children isn't easy. I Macy Misa , declare that I will never fall in love with anyone.

Families:

Paul and Maria:

Amanda (Married) and Cassandra - 29(Single)

Paul Jr. - 26 (Has a son Paul III - 7)

Mel- 22 (Single)

Jessica(4 months pregnant) & Vanessa (Single) - 19

Macy - 15 ( Single)

Tom & Amanda Lucas:

Kevin(Single)- 21

Joe - 18 ( Single)

Nick - 17 (Single)

Frankie- 8 ( Single) the

Andrew and Melissa Malone:

Stella- 15 (single)

A/N: Some drug reference in this chapter , its very minor. But this story is a dark one right?

* * *

**Macy's POV ****_in her dream_**

_Nick and I were younger , and close. He was wearing his over sized glasses with his dorky braces , we were having a camping trip in my back yard and we were sitting in a tent staring at the stars above our heads which seemed magical to me and amazing , i hated to admit it , but I liked Nick a lot despite being 11. He was my closes and bestest friend in the whole wide world. I could just talk to him for hours and never get tired of hearing his voice. though he was a geek ,, he was my geek, or at least close enough. I depended on him , but he didn't feel the same way as me and that's because Nick is in love with some girl. Though she is going away for band camp in tomorrow, Nick was so desperately in love that he is going with her._

_"I'll miss you." I said quietly and he looked at me ._

_"I'll miss you too Mace." and smiled._

_"Why did you have to fall in love?"i whined hoping to say that he isn't._

_"Allie is a nice person once you get to know here._

_"I'm never going to fall in love." I stared at the sky._

_"Someday you will , when the right guy comes along." A hint of jealousy in his voice._

_"Well I will never fall in love." My 11 year old mind not aware of the future._

**flash to another dream**

_I was 12 and Nick had just come back from band camp and he was different. Instead of the old Nick , the new one spent most of his time alone , pushing everyone away from him. _

_He felt comfortable by himself , strumming his guitar and humming some random songs. One day when I went over , he was completely opposite of what I had known , like a stranger , as if someone had taken control of Nicks mind and body , preventing him from interacting with anyone._

_"Is anyone there?" A weird sounding Nick asked._

_"Just me." I yelled out into the firehouse and went to find Nick , but what I saw was appalling._

_"What do you want?" Nick glared at me._

_"I just wanted to hang out." I said softly and he walked over in a huff._

_"Do you think I want to hang out with YOU?" Nick asked._

_"Nick I'm your friend , not the enemy." I tried to defend myself but then from the corner of my eye I saw it , I saw the demon that was consuming Nick. "Whats that over there Nick?" I looked at the cocaine. _

_"Its what makes me feel better." HE shrugged and I shook my head in disbelief._

_"You need help Nick." and I turned to walk out the door but Nick grabbed my wrist to stop me._

_"Macy , no." He whispered and kissed me lightly on the lips._

_"It's too late Nick you need help." HE let go and I left the firehouse. Not knowing that I wouldn't see him for years._

**End of Dreams**

I woke up with a jolt , I hadn't thought about the second dream in years . Then I turned to see a sleeping Nick.

"What happened to you Nick?" I whispered.

I wasn't in love with him , but I definatly wasnt let him slip away from me again.

* * *

So some questions .... don't hate me , they are just thinking questions;

1. Who is Allie

2. Why did Nick use cocaine.

3. What changed Nick?

4. IS Nick in love with Macy? (lol there isn't even an answer to that yet , its just an interpretation of Nicks actions.)

5. Do you think Nick changed at all?


	6. Chapter 5

**Affairs at 15**

Being the youngest of 7 children isn't easy. I Macy Misa , declare that I will never fall in love with anyone.

Families:

Paul and Maria:

Amanda (Married) and Cassandra - 29(Single)

Paul Jr. - 26 (Has a son Paul III - 7)

Mel- 22 (Single , hehe something happens)

Jessica(4 months pregnant) & Vanessa (Single) - 19

Macy - 15 ( Single)

Tom & Amanda Lucas:

Kevin(Single)- 21

Joe - 18 ( Single)

Nick - 17 (Single)

Frankie- 8 ( Single) the

Andrew and Melissa Malone:

Stella- 15 (single)

-I understand this chapter is confusin.

* * *

**MAcys POV**

My head hurt like Hell. My eyes were sore as well as my throat. The light was to bright . My body hurt , this isnt good.

"Where am I?" i croaked to basicly anyone who could hear me. I must be sick , this sucks now I cant play sports until I feel better. Who says im actually going to feel better?

I open my eye slowly so i can see where I am , which is the firehouse and Nick is sleeping next to me looking just as sick as me .

Though he doesnt look deathly ill , his face still looks beautiful.

"Oh your awake now." I lift my head to see Stella and my eyes looked furiously at her.

"Stella dont start with me." I glare at her.

"Macy , why are you here?" Nick lists his head and looks at me.

" What do you mean?" I look at Nick.

"Why are you not letting go of me after all these years? You ruined my life." He glared at me.

"I was worried about you Nick." I tried to explain myself and suddenly we were back in his bedroom years ago , the last night I saw him.

"I didnt need your help." He seethed at me.

"You were a drug addict."

"Its better if we werent friends." He blurts out suddenly and I wake up with a jolt.

* * *

I am trying my song writting skills for the next chapter , check out the banner.


	7. Chapter 6

**Affairs at 15**

Being the youngest of 7 children isn't easy. I Macy Misa , declare that I will never fall in love with anyone.

Families:

Paul and Maria:

Amanda (Married) and Cassandra - 29(Single)

Paul Jr. - 26 (Has a son Paul III - 7)

Mel- 22 (Single , hehe something happens)

Jessica(4 months pregnant) & Vanessa (Single) - 19

Macy - 15 ( Single)

Tom & Amanda Lucas:

Kevin(Single)- 21

Joe - 18 ( Single)

Nick - 17 (Single)

Frankie- 8 ( Single) the

Andrew and Melissa Malone:

Stella- 15 (single)

- I wrote the song 'Questions' atleast the one in the chapter , sorry if the song isnt good

* * *

**Macys POV**

It was about a week after the night Nick and I went out (set up by Stella , Joe , and Van Dork) and both got sick. Nick has barely talked to me so as i was walking through the halls at school I heard a noise coming from the music room .

I quietly snuck into the room and hid as I heard nick strum his guitar singing and writting a new song.

"Why am I so far  
Why is she ahead  
Why do I wonder if she is inlove  
Why do when I think of her all my heart ever gets is dread  
Why is that to confess I need a litte shove?

Why is it normal to get caught up in jealuosy  
Why does the sun always set  
Why is the sky kinda blue  
Id rather just forget  
Than to survive living without you

Why am I always askin  
Thingsi I already know  
Why cant I just ask you  
Ask you out to a show  
Ask if you love me too

You are walking with me  
We are out in the pouring rain  
I really want to kiss you  
Will it help ease the pain  
I wonder why my feelings are so new

Every fairytale has a story  
With a girl and a boy  
Sometimes they are down on luck  
But they can still find the joy  
When I was young I would just say yuck (A.N.- it was other that or suck)

Why is it normal to get caught up in jealuosy  
Why does the sun always set  
Why is the sky kinda blue  
Id rather just forget  
Than to survive living without you

Why am I always askin  
Thingsi I already know  
Why cant I just ask you  
Ask you out to a show  
Ask if you love me too

Why why why  
why why why  
Cant you love me too..."

I was crying by the end of the song. It was truely beautiful , Nick must have worked hard on that. He must really be inlove to write some thing like that.

"Is someone there?" He asked

I pop my head up "Just me I , I was looking for you."

He smiled warmly and walked over to me."Did you like my song."

"Maybe." I smile evilly.

"What did you think of it." He began to grin.

"I'm not sayin anything" I grinned and he began to tickle me.

* * *

not much going on in this chapter , did you like this song?


	8. HaPpY eAsTeR

**Affairs at 15**

Being the youngest of 7 children isn't easy. I Macy Misa , declare that I will never fall in love with anyone.

Families:

Paul and Maria:

Amanda (Married) and Cassandra - 29(Single)

Paul Jr. - 26 (Has a son Paul III - 7)

Mel- 22 (Single , hehe something happens)

Jessica(4 months pregnant) & Vanessa (Single) - 19

Macy - 15 ( Single)

Tom & Amanda Lucas:

Kevin(Single)- 21

Joe - 18 ( Single)

Nick - 17 (Single)

Frankie- 8 ( Single) the

Andrew and Melissa Malone:

Stella- 15 (single)

- ok Nick and MAcy will start to heat up. this is part one of It's a Date special.

* * *

**Macys POV , wednesday**

"Hi Macy." Nick said to me with a dazzling smile.

"Hi Nick." I smiled back trying not to blush.

"I was wondering what you are doing this Saturday night?" He looked at me , nervousness evident in his voice.

Was Nick asking me out on a date? What should I say?

"I'm planning on sleeping Saturday night." I say from nerves and he chuckled.

"I meant before that Mace." He smiled.

"I don't know." I giggled

"Cause I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie or something. You know , just the two of us. I mean it isnt a date if you dont want it to be a date. I personally would be happy just hanging out with you. Not that I dont like movies or feel obligated to take you somewhere..."

Yes or No ? I can say it , all you have to do is say one little word . Nothing more required than yes or no. Just suck it up and answer him.

"Sure Nick. I would love to go . " I laughed at him.

"Good , good." He sighed with relief "So it's a date?" He said hopefully.

"IT's a date." I confirmed and then the bell rang and I gave Nick a quick hug.

"I'll see you later Macy." He said and I smiled.

As soon as Nick left I got out my phone.

"Stells I think I have a date this Saturday night." I smiled into the phone.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Nick just asked me to go to the movies with him alone on Saturday night." I giggled like a little school girl.

"This is great , I a;ways know you two were made for each other." She replied.

"Its only the first date Stella , not an engagement announcment." i rolled my eyes at Stella.

"It might as well be an engagement announcment cause now that you two are going on a date. Things can only progress from there. Nick will see how awesome you are and then in 3 years when you are 18 he will propose to you and you will say yes. Then after that you will have 3 kids and live happily ever after." Stella continued her fantasy ending.

"Whatever you say Stells." I laughed. The only problem is what am i going to wear.

* * *

next chapter is the date . Do you think Nick is in it for the long run with Macy? Does Macy feel the same? HaPpY eAsTeR!


	9. sorry i haven't updated in a while!

**Affairs at 15**

Being the youngest of 7 children isn't easy. I Macy Misa , declare that I will never fall in love with anyone.

Families:

Paul and Maria:

Amanda (Married) and Cassandra - 29(Single)

Paul Jr. - 26 (Has a son Paul III - 7)

Mel- 22 (Single , hehe something happens)

Jessica(6 months pregnant) & Vanessa (Single) - 19

Macy - 15 ( Single)

Tom & Amanda Lucas:

Kevin(Single)- 21

Joe - 18 ( Single)

Nick - 17 (Single)

Frankie- 8 ( Single)

Andrew and Melissa Malone:

Stella- 15 (?)

Torren and Jess Bradlee

Torren JR.- 19 (?)

Leo (HE'S BACK) - 17 ( single ; though I would love for him to be mine!Oh wait he is!)

* * *

**Macys POV , Saturday**

I always thought it was a myth that your first date with someone would be the date to break the ice in a relationship. Apparently I was wrong because Nick and I just got into one of the biggest fights we have ever had. It was worse that the fight we had when I found out he was doing drugs. That fight was a nightmare , but the most recent fight defiantly topped it.

I knocked on Stella's door mom answered and looked at me... what am i going to say?

"Macy what happened?" She asked me worried.

"Is Stella here?" I asked and then her mother shook her head.

"I thought that she was at your house, like she is every Saturday for a sleepover." Her mother informed me.

"Stella is never at my house on Saturday nights." I said then just left.

'First Nick is acting weird , now Stella?' I really needed to know what was going on .

Then for some odd reason it started raining, there is no way I am going home. I told my mom I would be sleeping over Stella's house; mostly because I expected Stella to be home after my date so we could talk about it.

I sat on a bench until a black SUV pulled up . Probably some kidnapper, just my luck tonight.

"Do you need a ride? It's raining and cold if you haven't noticed" Some guy asked me.

"Um sure..." I said and got into the car when I saw this amazing looking guy.

"I'm Leo by the way..." He said as soon as I closed the door.

"Macy." I held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you" he shook my and I smiled. "So why is a pretty girl like yourself out alone in the middle of a storm outside at 10 pm on a Saturday night?" He tried to flirt but I just looked away from him.

"My first date was a total disaster. Then I tried to go to my friends house for the night and she left hours ago to go lord knows where."

"Want to tell me what happened." He asked

"Well...

***FLASHBACK, YOU GET TO SEE THE DATE***

I was sitting in my living room with Stella and my mom.

"So you will be home when the date is over so I can give you details?" I asked Stella.

"Macy of course , it's not like I have a date." She laughed

Then Nick pulled up in his old beat up truck and came to the door and knocked.

I opened the door and his jaw literally dropped.

"You look amazing Macy." He said and then kissed my cheek.

I blushed and then my mom interrupted us. "Have a nice time ."

We nodded and then left.

Nick opened the door for me and I got in.

**15 minutes later**

We were watching the previews for the movie "Letters To Juliet" (Don't own , but GREAT MOVIE!)

I looked over at Nick and smiled. Maybe Nick and I are meant to be together.

**40 minutes later (This is where it gets BAD!)**

The movie was almost over and I needed a ride home or to Stella's.

"Nick." I asked quietly

"Shh" He said trying to silence me.

"Nick!" I raised my voice a little.

"Macy be quiet." He whispered and went back to ignoring me.

"Nick I need to get home." I asked now practically yelling.

"Macy can you just wait till the movie is over?" He yelled soon we started fighting.

The whole theater was watching us. Then some one cam over.

"May you two please be quiet or take this somewhere else? Some people are trying to watch a movie." The man said and I just walked out.

**(Ok maybe it wasn't the worst date. But that is only the theater...) **

I was walking when Nick ran up to me. "Leave me alone Nick." I said firmly

"Macy dont you need a ride?" He said to me.

"Just leave me alone." I rolled my eyes.

" You know what , going on a date with you is not worth it." Nick said but then realized what he said.

"What do you mean by that?" I glared at him.

"I'm sorry Macy. I didn't mean it." He looked at me with those eyes I couldn't resist... until now.

"I know what you meant Nick im not stupid." I picked up my pace.

Then Nick mumbled something and I turned around.

"You know Nick , I hope someone screws you over as many times as you have to me." I quickly turned around and started walking to Stella's house.

***End of flashback***

"Sounds pretty rough." Leo said to me.

"It was. " I nodded.

"Well maybe sometime I could take you out to make up for it." He suggested.

"But you didn't do anything wrong." I laughed.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." He shrugged his shoulders.

"But I would love to hang out sometime." I smiled.

"So I guess I should give you that ride home." HE said and he began to drive.

"Well I am pretty hungry. Nick hogged all the popcorn." I suggested.

"Well we can't simply have that can we?" He smiled. "How does McDonald's sound?"

"It sounds good." I replied and then we went to dinner.

My overall night was terrible until Leo showed up and trust me , this guy may be a keeper.

* * *

Ok so it wasnt a terrible date. but still.


	10. Chapter 9

**Affairs at 15**

Being the youngest of 7 children isn't easy. I Macy Misa , declare that I will never fall in love with anyone.

Families:

Paul and Maria:

Amanda (Married) and Cassandra - 29(Single)

Paul Jr. - 26 (Has a son Paul III - 7)

Mel- 22 (Single , hehe something happens)

Jessica(single mom- Dustin ) & Vanessa (Single) - 19

Macy - 15 ( taken)

Tom & Amanda Lucas:

Kevin(Single)- 21

Joe - 18 ( Single)

Nick - 17 (Single)

Frankie- 8 ( Single)

Andrew and Melissa Malone:

Stella- 15 (?)

Torren and Jess Bradlee

Torren JR.- 19 (?)

Leo (HE'S BACK) - 17 ( taken)

hmmm whats different about the character chart? btw we skipped 3 months. Mostly Macy ignoring Nick and vise versa.. but something is wrong with Nick.

p.s. Dont hate me for the ending of the story which will be coming up soon... like maybe 4 or 5 chapters.

lol did i ever tell you what year it was?

* * *

**Macys POV , last day of school**

I am staring at the clock. I felt someone looking at me. I looked around the room and saw no one looking at me , so I just turned around and ignored the feeling. I looked at the clock again.

Leo has been treating me well but sometimes I feel as-though i want something else , something more. I look over after the bell rings and see Nick.

**Nick's POV (its a rare treat I know)**

'Stop looking at her.' I said to myself. Macy's words always replayed in my head. Does Macy not remember Allie? She screwed me over plenty of times. Sometimes I think Macy doesn't think. I mean look at her new boyfriend! He is the definition of trouble. I know I have done worse than him , but at least I haven't interfered with Macy's life with my mistakes. Well besides the kiss , but that is not ruining Macy's chances of a better future. This guy has trouble written all over him and yet I still see her smile in the hallway . I mean remember her promise.

Macy doesnt want love , I remember when Joe and I were the only guys she thought weren't icky. Well Kevin we can ignore him for now because he has always done his own thing. I remember when I first met Macy , we were 6 and Joe thought she looked cute. I didn't want to tell her hello because i also thought she was cute. Then Stella came along and knocked Joe right back into his senses. (lame i know)

One good thing is that school doesn't let in until the 20th of September (yes for my cousin thats how late she went in that year). I think I might be heading up to New York just before school starts and to visit Kevin.

The bell rang and I left in a hurry to leave not realizing what I left behind. I left through those doors and headed for some of the best times of my life.

* * *

its short but i wanted to focus on the summer . Well im going to skip to the 2nd week in August for next chapter. So if you can guess what happens then I will love you greatly because I have had this planned from the beginning and I tried to drop hints here and there but no one has picked up on them.


	11. Chapter 10

**Affairs at 15**

Being the youngest of 7 children isn't easy. I Macy Misa , declare that I will never fall in love with anyone.

Families:

Paul and Maria:

Amanda (Married) and Cassandra - 29(Single)

Paul Jr. - 26 (Has a son Paul III - 7)

Mel- 22 (Single , hehe something happens)

Jessica(single mom- Dustin ) & Vanessa (Single) - 19

Macy - 15 ( taken)

Tom & Amanda Lucas:

Kevin(Single)- 21

Joe - 19 ( Single)

Nick - 17 (Single)

Frankie- 8 ( Single)

Andrew and Melissa Malone:

Stella- 15 (?)

Torren and Jess Bradlee

Torren JR.- 19 (?)

Leo (HE'S BACK) - 17 ( taken)

2 more chaps after this :(

* * *

**Macys POV , September 1st , 2006 **

Leo and I are making out in his room. He starts kissing my neck and playing with the buttons on my shirt. That's when I push him away .

"Hey babe whats wrong?" He asked as soon as I pushed him away.

"I'm not ready yet." I told him , though this is like the hundredth time I told him.

"Why not ? I mean I know that we are young , but when it comes to love age is nothing but a number right?" He said as he undid the first button on my shirt.

"Yeah , but can we at least wait a little bit?" I asked him .

"I guess." He said sounding uncomfortable.

"It's not that I don't want to." I lied "It's just that I want our first time to be special." I reassured him.

"Oh" He sounded happier. "Then I promise to make our first time something you will never forget." He smiled and I thought for one second that he was mad that I wanted to wait.

"You know what? It looks like it is almost my curfew so I guess we will hang out tomorrow OK?" I said to him.

"OK and I promise you that tomorrow I will make things more remember able." He said as I walked out of his room.

That wasn't what I meant. I was thinking of waiting till marriage or graduation at least! Some times Leo doesn't think with the head on his shoulders.

Nick , and I avoided each other the whole summer. That's when I went to the old playground that Joe , Nick , and I used to play at.

After 20 minutes of sitting on the swings I saw someone sit next to me.

"I come here to when I need to think." Nick said to me.

"Really?" I wondered what he would think about.

"I miss being a little kid. I miss having no cares in the world besides having to worry how good my hair looked." He said looking at me with an odd gleam in his eyes , not an aggressive one but just one filled with hurt.

"Me too . I remember when I was 5 and I was careless and there was nothing to worry about , yet all my siblings were rushing by at a hundred miles an hour. I remember that Amanda and Cassandra were worrying about graduation , and prom and boy friends while I just thought about seeing my friends at school the next day. I remember Paul worrying about his freshman year and how girls thought he was a geek. I remember when Mel was stressing over her period. Then Vanessa and Jess ju-" I was cut off by Nick kissing me.

I wasn't hesitant to kiss back. This was the best kiss I have ever had. The kiss started getting hotter I guess you could say. Thats when I realized I have a boyfriend.

I pulled back "This is wrong." I said to him.

"Does it feel wrong?" He asked kissing my neck.

"No." I breathed closing my eyes.

"Do you want me to stop?" He said while we continued to make out.

"Not really." I said while kissing him back . This is after all what I wanted since he kissed me for the first time. "But I have a boyfriend." I told him.

Then unlike Leo . Nick willingly pulled away. "I know. I understand that you have feelings for him , but ever since that kiss that we shared I have had these... I don't know what to say. Feelings for you I guess you should put it." He said caressing my face. The point is that I'm in-like with you."

I was speechless , but this made me really think. Was I in-like with him?

"Nick , I'm not in-like with you ." I said and he pulled away and I looked down beginning to cry.

"I can't say that I'm in like with you because when I broke my leg in the 3rd grade you sat by my bed everyday after school and read magazines with me. I can't say I'm in like with you because you were the one to hold my hand when I was afraid for the fish when we watched the fishing contests ." I caught my breath I cant do this to Leo.

This is wrong , me and Nick together is wrong. That's when I finished my short list

"I cant say I'm in like with you because ever since that first kiss we shared I've been in love with you."

* * *

EEEPPP I SAY EPIC ENDING! 2 more chapters left and then an after chapter. I am sad to say this but this will be tough to write.

There will be no sequel . This will be a one story thing.

Better news: If you read 9 months I may do another story :) . So you may see 10 years of Love , yup you guessed it You may be able to see Molly fall inlove :)


	12. Chapter 11 reedited!

**Affairs at 15**

Being the youngest of 7 children isn't easy. I Macy Misa , declare that I will never fall in love with anyone.

Families:

Paul and Maria:

Amanda (Married) and Cassandra - 29(Single)

Paul Jr. - 26 (Has a son Paul III - 7)

Mel- 22 (Single , hehe something happens)

Jessica(single mom- Dustin ) & Vanessa (Single) - 19

Macy - 15 ( taken)

Tom & Amanda Lucas:

Kevin(Single)- 21

Joe - 19 ( Single)

Nick - 17 (Single)

Frankie- 8 ( Single)

Andrew and Melissa Malone:

Stella- 15 (?)

Torren and Jess Bradlee

Torren JR.- 19 (?)

Leo (HE'S BACK) - 17 ( taken)

1 more...

WARNING: Mentions of Abuse in this chapter

* * *

**Macys POV , Thursday ,September 20th , 2006**

I was waiting for Nick to pick me up for school since Leo and I have been going through some rough times and since I'm not old enough to drive yet. Plus Nick is being extra friendly to me , which isn't that weird because the past 3 weeks we have gotten real close. Which in case any of you were wondering I am still a virgin. When I went over Leo's house we got into a little spat.

**Flashback**

I knocked on the Bradlee's door. It took a minute before I heard footsteps and saw a drunken Leo.

"I called your house last night." He said with a seriousness that I have only heard a few times before.

"OK , when?" I asked.

"10 minutes after you left to make sure you got home OK. But your mother picked up saying that you called home to say you were hanging out with Nick." He spat , stressing Nicks name.

"I'm sorry that I ran into a friend and wanted to hang out with them." I sarcastically apoligized.

"You didn't hang out with a friend , you hung out with NICK!" He emphasized Nick again.

"Nick is a friend Leo. I have been friends with him for almost ten years." I retorted.

He looked at me with eyes that could kill you. The eyes that I once loved to look into , I am now afraid of. He is different from when we first met , he seemed more aggressive. Through out the summer Leo has gotten drunk a few times , and every time he was aggressive. All the times we have gotten into fights while he was drunk one of our main debates would be over Nick.

"But your my girlfriend. I think you shouldn't be hanging out with a drug addict." He said spitefully.

"Really? Because he has recovered Leo. Plus I hadn't even talked to Nick in months , you expect me not to be nice to my friend." I told him.

"Macy , I can't believe you are dumb enough to trust that guy. Macy , he could go back to using any time he wants." He told me.

"At least he isn't an alcoholic like you. " I said and was about to start walk home when he grabbed my arm. "Leo , stop that hurts."

" Macy I don't give a fuck if it hurts because guess what? I'm through with you ." He said and pushed me away.

"I hate you , your such an asshole." I rolled my eyes when felt his hand contact my face.

Then he leaned over me and whispered "At least I'm not a dumb whore like you."

**present day**

I was snapped out of my trance when I heard Nicks motorcycle zooming from down the street. When he stopped I smiled , sure it would be the first day of school , but at least it is the first day of my sophomore year. Which means only 3 more years till I'm out of here.

Nick slowed down in front of my house. I left my house , this being unknown to me . I finally had to confront Leo today. We need to work things out , Nick and I need to work things out. I think I need to make it final with Leo while he is sober , instead of intoxicated. Which pisses me off to have to do that again.

Nick and I are currently Friends with benefits. We don't want to start a relationship until I cut off ties with Leo which again is going to suck big time.

As we drove to school my mind began to wonder.

Before I knew it I was at school. I couldn't bare to look at Leo as I walked down the hallway with Nick.

"Hey is everything Ok? You seem a little out of it." Nick whispered and then kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I'm fine , just nervous about the school year." I said in a hushed tone making sure we didn't attract attention.

Thats when Leo approached us. I didn't tell Nick that he hit me , I just told him that we were spending time apart.

"Hey guys." Leo said trying to sound friendly. "Arnold Smith is having a party tomorrow and I was wondering if you guys would like to go."

I was kind of weighing the options and the outcomes when I heard Nick say "Sure, We'd love to go." He smiled . Which he very rarely does , and I could tell it was forced but I don't care .

**The Next night**

I looked at my polka-dot green dress. I guess it would have to do . I put on some lip gloss. This was going to be the best party because guess who is playing? ... If you guessed Nick then you are correct. Sure Nick was kind of a back-up , but hey at least he is playing right? Tonight I was going to spend the night at Nick's though i told my mom Stella's. It is just because I can kinda guess that we are going over the Lucas house hold. Stella and Joe will most likely be in his room.

I looked in my mirror and saw my mom standing in the doorway.

"Honey make sure that you are safe tonight." She said looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry mom I will be with Stella and Nick the whole time." I reassured her.

"_tonight is the night. Tonight I will be with Nick forever and nothing in this world will change that." _Macy thought as she kissed her moms cheek and left .

**The next morning (yes i edited the end)**

I woke up the next morning. I was in Nicks bed with him . We were both fully clothed; don't worry things didn't get THAT out of hand though there was a bad fight last night. After the cops broke up the party Stella was missing , it wasn't until I found her crying saying that Arnold violated her that the real drama started. While she was sobbing ; her perfect outfit ripped , Joe went to go hunt down Arnold . I can't say what happened at the fight because while Mrs. Malone drove us to the hospital Joe and Arnold were fighting.

Joe got arrested that night for for public disturbance . It didn't help his case that he was kinda ... wasted I guess you could say. But then again who wasn't a little buzzed?

When we got to the hospital they did a rape kit inspection. Stella crying the whole time , though I couldn't see her. I could here her .

When they were finished Stella was shaking with terror. She couldn't speak , she was silent. The only thing I heard her say was when I found her in Arnold's bedroom crying when she said "Help , he raped me."

So now as I watch her rock herself back and forth crying .

**

* * *

**

One more chapter left. I know this is kinda dark , because I wanted for once to write a dark story. ?But hey at least NEITHER of them are dead like I originally planned and at least now I can extend the story A LITTLE!

Better news: If you read 9 months I may do another story :) . So you may see 10 years of Love , yup you guessed it You may be able to see Molly fall inlove :)


	13. Authors note 2

**Authors Note**

**So as you can see , I redid the ending for the story , I hope you like it more . And now at least I can have the court scene I wanted.**

**~SHA!~**


	14. Chapter 12

**Affairs at 15**

Being the youngest of 7 children isn't easy. I Macy Misa , declare that I will never fall in love with anyone.

Families:

Paul and Maria:

Amanda (Married) and Cassandra - 29(Single)

Paul Jr. - 26 (Has a son Paul III - 7)

Mel- 22 (Single , hehe something happens)

Jessica(single mom- Dustin ) & Vanessa (Single) - 19

Macy - 15 ( taken)

Tom & Amanda Lucas:

Kevin(Single)- 21

Joe - 19 ( Single)

Nick - 17 (Single)

Frankie- 8 ( Single)

Andrew and Melissa Malone:

Stella- 15 (?)

Torren and Jess Bradlee

Torren JR.- 19 (?)

Leo (HE'S BACK) - 17 ( taken)

Last chapter :(

* * *

**Nicks POV October 11th **

I hate Columbus day , this one was worse because Arnold was on trial. It only makes sense that a rapist would be on trial on the same day that people honor a murderer and a rapist. God I hate Columbus (I am very anti-Columbus if you cant tell). My family was here at the court as well as Macy whom was alone. She and Leo officially broke up during the party but Macy and I have barely seen each other lately because of Stella and I don't mean that in a 'I hate Stella' way.

Macy was with Stella whom you could tell hasn't slept through a full night in weeks , and Macy looking gorgeous even though she also looked like she had a restless night as well.

"Hey guys." I said as they walked over to us , Stella immediately went to Joe.

Both Stella and Macy need to testify against Arnold and both of them looked scared shit less .

Thats when I took Macy's hand and whispered

"It will be alright."

**Stella's POV (Only time in the story I promise)**

I watched as Macy took the stand. I was sitting with my dad whom is my lawyer and Joe who was next to me because I knew I would break down if he wasn't there. I wasn't paying attention I was stuck in my own world all I could think of is how his hands touched me roughly I squeezed Joe's hand and he squeezed it back to show that he is here for me , which is all I need because I know that he could never violate me like Arnold did.

Then I payed attention when my dad asked "Macy what do you recall happening that night?"

**Macy's POV **

" I was looking for Stella because our curfew was going to end in a little while " Leaving out the fact that Nick and I were looking for a room as well , what the the jury and Nicks parents don't know wont hurt them. " I thought I heard around that Stella went upstairs with someone (leaving out Joe's name because I saw Joe and he was helping me find her) so I checked a few rooms when I opened Arnold's door and saw him ontop of her crying. With her clothes ripped and his pants down."

Sure I left out some minor details because Stella didnt want anyone to know that her and Joe were an item and I defiantly didn't want people speculating about my relationship with Nick.

That's when Arnold's attorney asked. "Were you alone?"

"No , Joe and Nick Lucas were with me. Since they were our rides. " Both Stella and I told our parents how we were going to stay at the Lucas house , and we decided during the party and called our parents during the party before we were wasted of course.

"So where were you going to after the party?" I was slightly panicky (A/N: ha ha its my new favorite word)

"We decided to go back to the Lucas' house because it was closer than both mine and Stella's." I said.

"Thats all" Arnold's attorney.

**20 minutes later **

The jury was deciding on a verdict and I was standing with Stella , Joe , Nick , and Mr. Malone.

I saw Leo walking over he has been on Stella's side the whole time and testified against his best friend.

"Hi guys ." He said looking at how close Nick and I were , he had his arm wrapped around me .

"Good job on the stand , thank you." Stella said in weak voice.

"No problem Stella , and you did really well to Macy." He said smiling lightly at me .

"I did as good as i could do I guess." I looked down.

"You did great don't beat yourself up." Nick whispered in my ear.

I smiled at him. He came along way , I would never imagine myself with Nick when I was younger. He has always been my best friend but then things changed , I know things have never been easy for him since his parents death when he was younger.

I know I never mentioned that before right? Tom and Amanda are his legal guardians but not his actual parents , they died when the guys were younger. Nick was in the car with them when a drunk driver hit their car, Nick was the only survivor hence why we met at 6. Tom and Amanda were always close with my parents and when Toms brother left him the guys they immediately took on the parenthood role.

Maybe sometime alone with Nick wouldn't be that bad, I mean my family could give a shit less about me all 8 of them could careless about me. I'm sure they wouldn't mind me staying with the Lucas' for a while.

**Later that night**

I was sitting with Nick in my room .

"Kevin called this morning." Nick said randomly , he was sitting on my bed with me while we watched some movies together , Arnold was sentenced to 10 years in prison , and Stella was filling a restraining order against him , which made me happy to know that he could never come near her again.

"He said he got the keys to our old home and he wants us to live there , with Kevin being our supervisor." I looked at Nick.

"So you go back to LA and I stay here with Stella or is she going too?" I asked him , his parents were loaded and left a third of the money to each of their sons Joe and Kevin have theirs ,but Nick cant collect his till he 18. Which is a few months away.

"Stella is going and I was hoping you would join us. What do you say?"

* * *

Should I do a sequel or epilogue to this?


	15. Poll :D

**Hey readers! Its me , but of course you knew that!**

**I just wanted to let you know that there is a poll in my profile deciding if i should do an epilogue or a sequel.**

**If i do an epilogue it will basically centered around Macy and her family and of course with Nick at the end. **

**If I do a sequel (which I already have title for if you choose this) the first half is also very family centered and then Nick just is Macy's main focus. - L.A. Baby **

**Also if you read the 7 Steps series which is one of my most well known series (just saying) I may do a fourth installment but of course I need to actually finish it but if I do a sequel then It will be more Molly/OC than Nick/Macy :) **


	16. Polls ends friday

**Hey readers! Its me again , I just wanted to let you know the poll ends Friday and so far Sequel is dominating 4-1 **

**Just remember to vote because I really am torn :) **


	17. Poll Results and Special Thanks :

**Affairs at 15**

First thing is I am doing a sequel :) it probably wont be as long but hey it is a sequel. It takes place a few years later. Nick and Macy broke up and Nick moved to LA. Yes she let him get away again and now she is 18 and she is graduating . P.s. I am making this more family related.

Second I would like to thank all my reviewers so far :)

Kim13 , Mh9wgo0 , Channy and Nacy F and A , Alicia (Just in case if you read this) , ( Anonymous reviewer) , Zeppo104 , csiawsomeallstarlover , BigMusical ,DeathXByXSelf , Mwhahahaha18 , Lonesome . Stranger , howellgirl16 , and last but definitely not least Snoupy! I just want to say I love you all and thanks for reviewing and I hope you read the sequel because I really enjoyed your reviews even if they weren't positive :)


End file.
